Problem: Christopher buys a basket of mangos on sale for $\$24$ before tax. The sales tax is $4\%$. What is the total price Christopher pays for the basket of mangos? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of mangos. ${4\%} \times {$24} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $4\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{4}{100}$ which is also equal to $4 \div 100$ $4 \div 100 = 0.04$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.04} \times {$24} = {$0.96}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Christopher paid. ${$0.96} + {$24.00} = $24.96$ Christopher needs to pay $$24.96.$